1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to electronic circuits that record information on a magnetic material and read information that was recorded on a magnetic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording and playback equipment have been developed for the recording or writing of information on some magnetic medium, i.e., tape, disk, drum, etc., and reading or playing back the recorded information from the magnetic medium. The magnetic recording and playback equipment utilized an electromagnetic transducer and means for moving a ferromagnetic recording medium relative to the transducer for recording or writing electrical signals as magnetic variations in the medium. At a latter time, the magnetic recording/playback equipment would convert the information contained in the magnetic medium as magnetic variations back into electrical variations. Thus, the prior art system had to switch from a writing mode to a reading mode or a reading mode to a writing mode.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art was that the magnetic recording and playback equipment had to know if it wanted to be in a writing mode or a reading mode.
Another disadvantage of the prior art was that the magnetic recording and playback equipment had to receive a command or be manually switched from the write to read mode or read to write mode.